Zostałem odkurzaczem
>anon lvl 17 >wiadomo - szkoła, piwnica, te sprawy >ale mimo, że jesteś zjebany to dobry z ciebie chłopak >rzecz się dzieje dnia pańskiego sobota >popijasz sobie przed swiecącym prostokątem kapuczino marki biedronka >z głośników kendrick lama >chuja rozumiesz >ale to nawet lepiej >próbujesz sobie przypomnieć czy lamar to był ten biały, czy raczej casual >wtem słyszysz głos mame >anooooon odkurz saloooon >nawet w bit trafiła, skubana >luz mame, masz to >w ostatniej chwili powstrzymujesz się przed dodaniem "bitch" >opuszczasz swoje centrum dowodzenia >zawijasz odkurzacz, idziesz do salonu >mały pożeracz mikroświatów rozpoczyna swoją misje >ale sie dre to jebaństwo >chociaż nie jest doktorem hehe >kurwo białas to rozkminiał w 1410 >aaa przecież miałeś jebać polskie rapsy >jeden śmietek na dywanie nie chce się wessać >szurasz po nim pietnascie razy w te i wewte >nic >jajebe schylić się trzeba >traktujesz go paznokciem >okej, kolejne świetne zagranie z twojej strony >wygryw jak chui >nagle dopada cię rozkmina >jeżeli to ssące ustrojstwo nie może oderwać śmietka od dywanu >to ciekawe czy da radę wciągnąc oko >hehe ale by trzeba było być dzbanem ostatnim, żeby to sprawdzać >hehe >hehe >ekhem >tak, robisz to >odpinasz te taką śmieszną końcówkę, tak, że zostaje sama rura >zbliżasz do oczodołu miniaturową okrągłą czarną dziurę >co sie może stać >przecież oko mocniejsze niż śmietek nie? >nie? >kurwa nie bardzo >rura przysysa ci się do oka >tu by było odpowiednie porównanie do jakiejś aktorki porno, wyspecjalizowanej w bidżejach >tylko, że żadna nie ssa jebanego oka >inb4 kakao >kurwa o czym ty myslisz >czujesz ból >ale nie taki ból, że ból >odkurzacz wciąga ci oko >nawet nie ma jak się rozpłakać, jajebe >gałka oczna opuszcza oczodół >gdzie się kurwo wybierasz >za okiem jest ten taki śmieszny kabelek, co to przesyła obraz do mózgu >no ten to jest już jak śmietek z dywanu >nie puszcza >pewnie spróbowałbyś oderwać rurę od oka >ale przeszywa cię taki ból, że mózg nie potrafi wydać polecenia >o właśnie, mózg >jebany kabelek z oczodołu, który za dzieciaka chciał być śmietkiem jest połączony z mózgiem >czujesz, jak coś cie ciągnie >cie? >kurwa, twój mózg właśnie przechodzi przez oczodół w ślad za gałką oczną >jebaniec już jest w rurze >mame wchodzi do salonu >widzi ciebie z włączonym odkurzaczem przyłożonym do oka >anon, jesteś zjebany, mówi mame >dobrze, że zdechłeś, bo by cię to zabolało >ciemność, kurtyna >budzisz się >umarłeś? >nic nie słyszysz >wydaje ci się jakby coś tobą ruszało >chyba dostrzegasz jakieś cienie >tak chyba nie wygląda śmierć >w końcu już umarłeś, więc się znasz na tym >wśród cieni widzisz promyk światła >podążasz tam >tunel >wchodzisz >wszystko cię boli >ale czym jest wszystko >ale bym se porozkminiał taki sens egzystencji teraz >ale to nie pora >dochodzisz do końca tunelu >jasność >widzisz jakiegoś menela ze śrubokrętem >jajebe o co chodzi >nagle cały tunel drży, zaczyna się unosić >stajesz oko w oko z menelem >dosłownie oko w oko >jesteś jebanym okiem >typ cię dostrzega >przerażony odrzuca tunel >wtedy przypominasz sobie swoje ostatnie chwile >dociera do ciebie >oko wraz z mózgiem zostało wessane przez odkurzacz >czy to możliwe? >no chyba tak, to się dzieje >jesteś odkurzaczem >jebanym pomarańczowym zelmerem dot za 170 złotych z podrzędnego sklepu z elektroniką >próbujesz sobie poukładać w głowie co mogło się wydarzyć po twojej śmierci >mame widzi cię martwego >wyzywa cię od zjebów >KURWO SŁYSZAŁEM TO >boli >dzwoni na ratunkowy >ratownik stwierdza zgon >no shit sherlock >już tam jebać co się dzieje z ciałem >pewno przed pogrzebem trumny nie otworzyli >ciekawe czy ktoś płakał >ehh, ale atencji musiałem najebać >może nawet w wiadomościach o mnie powiedzieli >ale mniejsza >mame patrzy na odkurzacz >potem do portfela >dobra, stać mnie, kupie se nowy >wypierdala twojego zabójcę na śmietnik >dalej na wysypisko >nie masz pojęcia ile leżał >leżałEŚ? >chyba jednak leżałeś >najwyraźniej twój mózg pod wpływem chujwieczego dokonał symbiozy z odkurzaczem >staliście się jednym organizmem >organizm jednak potrzebuje energii do życia >zasadniczo odkurzacze, choćbyś nie wiem jak obrazowej metafory użył nie mają układu pokarmowego >są zasilane prądem >menelicho ze śrubokrętem pewnie zaiwanił cię z wysypiska >podłączył do prądu >niechcący stał się doktorem frankensteinem >a ty jego dziełem życia >dobra, może nie >typ jest przerażony >zaraz cię odłączy >musisz coś zrobić >ale co >jesteś odkurzaczem, nie masz mięśni, ani mechanizmów, które by tobą ruszały >co możesz robić >jesteś odkurzaczem >co robią odkurzacze >o kurwa eureka >próbujesz odnaleźć w mózgu coś co pozwoliłoby ci włączyć ssanie >damn po chuj uczyli cię na biologii budowy pantofelka >jeżeli nie wiesz jak przy pomocy mózgu odpalić odkurzacz, który robi za twoje ciało >jebać polski program nauczania >okej to może być to >poruszasz odpowiednim płatem mózgu >znaczy poruszasz >no kurwa czaisz o co mi chodzi >niewyraźne wspomnienie mówi ci, że ta sama część mózgu pracowała kiedy obciągałeś staremu za dzieciaka >wtedy przynajmniej nie miałeś kabla wystającego z dupy >znaczy >dobra, anyway >udało się >pompa, czy tam jakaś część odpowiedzialna za wciąganie powietrza pracuje >pozwala ci poruszyć rurą >menel widząc to najwyraźniej uciekł, bo nigdzie go nie dostrzegasz >ale dobra, ruszasz się >rura już nie wciąga twojego oka, spuchło tak, że jest cały czas przy wylocie >to się chyba nazywa ewolucja >przez następne pare godzin ćwiczysz się w poruszaniu rurą >było nie było, to jest twoje nowe ciało >orientujesz się, że jesteś w jakiejś melinie >mają tu prąd, więc nie jest źle >już prawie umiesz swobodnie poruszać rurą >ale wciąż zostaje reszta maszyny >czy tam ciała >no i wciąż jesteś uzależniony od prądu >pieprzony kabel +/- 3 metry kto to wymyślił takie krótkie kable, co ja mieszkam w komórce pod schodami jak ten pieprzony czarodziej z logiem cleanta na czole? >nagle dostrzegasz ruch >do pomieszczenia wchodzi menel >dostrzegasz swój błąd >to nie menel tylko jakiś dzieciak w bluzie ganja mafii >bluza cię zmyliła >przyszedł z ziomkiem >myślisz "co wy kurwa bić się chcecie? to, że jestem odkurzaczem nie znaczy, że nie mogę wam spuścić wpierdolu" >powiedziałbyś to na głos, ale >raz, że jako człowiek byłeś pizdą >dwa, że nie masz ust >ale ziomeczki chyba nie będą bić >podchodzą powoli >jak do kota >japierdole >dwóch nastolatków kroczek po kroczku podchodzi do odkurzacza >chyba próbują kiciać >wiecie >kici kici odkurzaczu >japierdole xDD >kiśniesz wewnętrznie >bo zewnętrznie nie jesteś w stanie >dajesz im podejść >ale obserwujesz, czy nie zbliżają się do kontaktu, nie masz zamiaru dać się odpiąć typkowi w bluzie ganja mafii >ustawiasz się jak kobra słuchająca zaklinacza >ćwiczyłeś te pozycje pół godziny >stają jakieś pięć metrów od ciebie >coś mówią >dlaczego jebany zelmer nie pomyślał o zainstalowaniu uszu w odkurzaczach >nic kurwa nie myślą >wykonujesz tylko falujący ruch, masz nadzieję, że ziomeczki ogarną o co chodzi >ten w bluzie gm by nie ogarnął nawet jakby mu wsadzić twój nowy oczodół w dupsko >no ale to nie dziwi >ten drugi wydaje się być kumaty >z wyglądu taki trochę dexter >ale ten z kreskówki >tylko wyższy i bez fartucha >patrzy na ciebie >coś mówi >co byś mówił jakbyś spotkał odkurzacz żyjący swoim życiem >pewnie "o kurwa, schwarzenegger tez przyszedł?" >nie czas na żarty >zakładasz, że ziomek pyta czy go rozumiesz >myślisz: >"co ja mam mu odpowiedzieć >nie słyszę go, ale widzę, że jest zjebem >to po części rozumiem" >chuj kurwa zmieniasz płaszczyznę, zamiast falować na boki falujesz przód tył >patrzysz na podłogę >kurz >jezu odkurzanon jestes genialny >schylasz się >ziomeczki się odsuwają >jezus chytrus boicie się odkurzacza ludzie, chill >krańcem rury piszesz na podłodze >stop >co im napisze >tak, żeby zrozumieli >o, eureka >prostujesz się, spoglądasz na arcydzieło kaligrafii jakie odjebałeś >napis zostawiony na podłodze dumnie głosi >"OP TO " >śmieszkujesz w duchu >oh, wait >przecież to twoja pasta >chciałeś być śmieszny, ale zajebałeś autodissa >ale dexter cię zrozumiał, trafnie go oceniłeś >wyciąga telefon marki xiaomi >jest kurwa, definitywnie swój chłop >czujdobrzeodkurzacz.jpg >otwiera notatnik, coś w nim pisze >obraca telefon w twoim kierunku >"dzień dobry pan odkurzacz. rozumie mnie pan?" >jak nikt inny chłopcze >kołyszesz się do przodu, naśladując ludzkie przytakiwanie >dexter znów pisze >"mogę ci jakoś pomóc?" >poka mie to xiami >wzkazujesz końcem rury na jego telefon >"mam podać telefon?" >kurwa po polsku nie rozumiesz? nie denerwuj mnie dexter, polubiłem cie, nie spierdol tego >przytakujesz >dexter odpierdala szopke jak ci gangsterzy co to im się każe położyć broń na posadzce i kopnąć w stronę bagietmajstra >dobra, wracamy do gry >mam dostęp do internetu >ale bym sobie wykop zlurkował >ale nie czas na to >sprawdzasz datę >2k19 >kurza twarz >ciekawe czy nadal ich papież śmieszy >dobra, trzeba szkolić dextera >otwierasz notatnik >rysasz mu przy tym ekran, bo obsługujesz to ustrojstwo krańcem plastikowej rury >w dodatku sterowanej powietrzem >na szczęście autokorekta wreszcie działa jak należy >streszczasz mu pokrótce sytuację >piszesz, że jesteś kurwa odkurzaczem >jakby nie zauważył, w końcu zadaje się z menelem w bluzie gm >piszesz, że jesteś uzależniony od prądu i nie możesz się przemieszczać >odsyłasz mu telefon, bo pizda wciąż się boi podejść >czyta to >coś mówi do ziomeczka >ten ma wyraz twarzy jakby zrozumiał polecenie >chociaż wszystkiego się można po takich spodziewać >poszedł se >zostaliśmy z dexterem sami >postanowił podejść >powolnym krokiem zbliża się >chyba już się przekonał, że kicianie na odkurzacz to ciota i chuj >klęka obok ciebie >spoglądasz na niego >patrzycie sobie w oczy >znaczy ty mu w oczy, on musi zezować, bo masz jedno >"co ty zjebie oświadczać się będziesz?" >nie powiedziałeś, ale dexter chyba to wyczuł >dobiera się do ciebie >jajebe zboczeniec >wypierdalaj bo na psy zadzwonię >wierzgasz rurą chcąc go odstraszyć >odskakuje, zapisuje coś na xiaomi i pokazuje ci: >"jesteś maszyną zjebie, chce sprawdzić czy mogę cię jakoś zmodyfikować" >aha ok >"myślałem, że jesteć vacumofilem" >"istnieje coś takiego?" >"wszystko jest możliwe typie, jak umierałem to ludzi nadal papież śmieszył" >"co w tym dziwnego?" >japierdole.exe >"nic, nic dexter, rób ze mną co chcesz" >dexter cię otwiera >trochę pizga ci w mózg >robi zdjęcie >masz nadzieje, że zjeb nie wrzucił twojego mózgu na snapa >okej, chce ci tylko pokazać jak wyglądasz >jakbyś miał układ pokarmowy to byś rzygnął >dextera to nie rusza >boże, co te dzieciaki oglądają teraz >ogólnie to w środku w miejscu worka na śmieci, który najwyraźniej scalił się z mózgiem jest twoje centrum dowodzenia >ciekawe nawet >wraca dzieciak w bluzie >podaje dexterowi jakieś dziwne urządzenie i skrzynkę na narzędzia >dexter podsuwa telefon >"zaufaj mi, jestem inżynierem, wiem co robie" >"zjebie, wyglądasz jakbyś był w gimnazjum" >"co to gimnazjum" >dobra zmiana kurwa >"słuchaj odkurzanon, muszę cię wyłączyć, ale tylko na czas operacji" >"dlaczego mam ci zaufać?" >"nie pytałem o pozwolenie" >tak, dałeś się odłączyć typowi w bluzie ganja mafii >pierwszy przegryw jako odkurzacz >japierdole >ciemność, kurtyna >budzisz się >dexter podłączył cie do prądu >ale coś jest nie tak >widzisz dextera >więcej >słyszysz dextera >"o kurwa" >"brawo odkurzanon, twoje pierwsze wypowiedziane słowa jako zasysacz powietrza to <>" >"czekaj, ja mówię?" >"ehe. trochę cie przerobiłem. zainstalowałem ci zasilanie na akumulator, mikrofon, zastępujący słuch i głośnik, zastępujący mowę" >"japierdole dexter, brzmię jak steven hawking" >"kwestia wyćwiczenia" >"ile ten akumulator mnie utrzyma? to coś jak te jebane paluszki ze spożywczaka?" >"mamy 2k19, lol. wytrzyma drogę stąd do moskwy, nie licząc ładowania dynamem podpiętym do kół." >dociera do ciebie, że możesz się ruszyć >i nie masz kabla wystającego z dupy >"dexter jesteś geniuszem" >"właściwie to nazywam się..." >"dexter. ludzie, którym nie dają się przedstawić zachodzą daleko, co ty w gothica nie grałeś?" >"co to gothic" >japierdole.exe >"nieważne" >stałeś się wreszcie pełnoprawnym organizmem >możesz się poruszać, komunikować >masz umysł, wspomnienia >genialnego dzieciaka pod ręką i jego przydupasa bluzę >mankament jest taki >że wciąż jesteś odkurzaczem >ale who cares >"dobra dexter. opowiedz mi o tym świecie" >"kiedy zmarłeś?" >"początek 2k17" >"okej. zasadniczo świat się wiele nie zmienił. większość technologii jakie istniały w ciągu tych dwóch lat mocno się rozwinęła. darmowy internet jest niemal wszędzie, zapierdala tak, że aż typy w pornolach dochodzić nie zdążają. to trochę utrudnia, wiesz. wynaleziono nowe źródła energii oparte na tlenie, między innymi tym jesteś teraz zasilany. jest to bardzo ekonomiczne i ekologiczne. jeżeli w 2k17 myślałeś, że świat mknie ku zagładzie, to nie. świat ma się dobrze jak nigdy, a będzie coraz lepiej. sytuacja gospodarcza się polepsza, trump niestety zdech, putin również, na ich miejsca weszli jacyś pacyfiści, nie wiem jak to możliwe. wojny raczej nie będzie. ludziom jest dobrze, afryka już prawie nie głoduje. żyć nie umierać odkurzanon." >"ale dalej śmieszkujecie z papieża?" >"oczywiście, ekhm, inaczej jest niemoralnie" >"wait, what?" >"w polsce za szanowanie papieża można zostać zlinczowanym. za tekst typu<> ludzie straszą prokuraturą. jest nawet taka pasta <> to trochę śmieszne, na szczęście istnieje coś takiego jak gołompchen, gdzie ludzie szanują papieża i wklejają z nim różne przeróbki" >"wydaje mi się, że idealnie w ten świat wpasuje się gadający odkurzacz, nie?" >"aż tak nas nie pojebało" >ogarniasz sytuację jeszcze raz >co by zrobili w twojej sytuacji bohaterzy innych past >pożyczasz xiaomi >odpalasz wykop >chciałbyś uronić łzę, ale rura nie jest wyposażona w gruczoł łzowy, odnotowujesz w pamięci, żeby pogadać o tym z dexterem >to rakowisko jeszcze istnieje >szukasz inspiracji do kontynuowania fabuły >natrafiasz na pastę o typie co opowiada pasty po barach >genialne >"dexter, bluza idziemy" >"gdzie?" >"tworzyć historię" >trafiłeś do społeczeństwa, gdzie internet zatarł się z rzeczywistością >najłatwiejszym sposobem na zyskanie profitu ze swojej sytuacji jest zdobycie popularności >youtube wciąż monopolistą w kwestii filmików >dexter ogarnia kamerę >bluza ogarnia żarcie z maka >"no co, mamy układ pokarmowy" >jebać bluzę, ale przynajmniej jest posłuszny >nagrywacie filmik >po prostu gadający odkurzacz >to musi zadziałać >musisz być sławny >rozmawiać z nastoletnim ibiszem na sofie wojewódzkiego >wkładać swoją rurę napalonym loszkom >które notabene wciąż coorvy >filmik jest śmieszny, ciekawy >musi się przebić >uploadujecie >rozsyłacie po chanach, forach, facebookach >nocujesz w melinie, czekając na splendor i pieniądze >30 wyświetleń w tydzień >0/4 w ocenach >jajebe >2 komentarze >"weź wymyśl coś oryginalnego. może jeszcze papieża szanujesz?" >"chujowe" >to drugie napisał kstyk >jajebe, on wciąż kurwa bez życia >dobra, nie doceniłeś dzisiejszego internetu >trzeba spróbować inaczej >mam talent, edycja 34 >foremniakowa uparła się, żeby robić 15 edycji na rok >no dobra, czemu nie >plan jest taki, że po wystepie masz się stać celebrytą jak waldo w black mirror >robicie show z dexterem >on udaje, że cie stworzył >no bo po części stworzył >a ty próbujesz oczarować publiczność >rzucasz najlepsze dowcipy jakie znasz >opowiadasz pastę o fanatyku wędkarstw >rzucasz parę żartów o papieżu, w końcu już można >koniec show >dałeś z siebie wszystko >żyri ocenia >pierwszy głos zabiera bedoes >tak kurwa, 21 letni już grubas z pieprzykiem nad chujem >mówi do dextera, bo ja jestem tylko sztuczną inteligencją ponoć >"GANG TYPIE!" >koniec wypowiedzi >wygląda na to, że ten zjeb nie umie już nic więcej powiedzieć >chyba mu się podobało >chuj wie >druga foremniak >płacze >pytasz, próbując jeszcze zapunktować >"czemu pani płacze?" >"dexter, odkurzanon, to było... *SZLOCH* naprawdę wzruszyłam się... *SZLOCH SZLOCH* jeszcze nigdy... nigdy... *SZLOCH* nigdy nie widziałam... TAK CHUJOWEGO WYSTĘPU. WYPIERDALAJ" >czekaj co >przecież była milsza >dobra, jebać >następna gessler >tak, nawet tu się wjebała >przecież się zna na talentach >nie? >"zgadzam się z bedoesem" >KURWA CO >dobra, ostatni żyri, do tego momentu okryty cieniem >teraz reflektor oświetla jego twarz >jego mordę >jego >żółtą >mordę >publika wybucha śmiechem >na fotelu siedzi sam jan papież >japierdole ale śmieszne >ludzie cisną bekę >serio was to kurwa śmieszy? >w pierwszych rzędach mdleją ludzie, flaffy coś o tym mówił >HEHE PAPIESZ DOBRA CZAJE >dalej się śmieją >dexter cię szturcha >butem, bo stosunkowo niski jesteś >tłumaczy, że papież znaczy, że jesteś ultrachujowy >i raczej mamy wydupcać >bo jak na czwartym fotelu pojawia się papież to ludzie rzucają kremówkami >jajebe >uciekamy >drogę odcinają nam pieprzony jordan dwa dziesięć wzrostu i jakaś parodia tyrona lannistera >aaa to jest prokop i ten drugi >bitch please, jestem odkurzaczem, nie czuję bólu, zaraz was skasuje >bluza jest słuchaczem ganja mafii, więc w sumie też nie >a był bliżej, bo stał za kulisami >zanim dobiegliśmy do wyjścia te przydupy już leżały >damn bluza, nie doceniałem cię >biegniemy na melinę >trzeba rozkminić dalszy plan działania >dochodzicie do wniosku, że żebyś stał się sławnym odkurzaczem musisz najpierw zrozumieć dzisiejsze społeczeństwo >a tego się nie da zrobić w tydzień >musisz więc żyć >żyć w świecie pełnym bezbeków >jako jebany odkurzacz >pomarańczowy zelmer dot za 170 zico >ehh >jan papiesz >na następnych zawodach cię pokonam Kategoria:Pasta Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów